


Still

by Justgot1



Series: Thresholds [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Roulette, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If some are the agents of chaos, then it falls to others to be the ones who endure. This is a rare gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> **Still**  
>  1\. Motionless.  
> 2\. Continuing.

John is a man of reaction. Not a passive man, heavens no, but if some are the agents of chaos, then it falls to others to be the ones who endure. This is a rare gift. In the path of oncoming fire, most of us are wood to be consumed to ashes. Some scarce few are steel, who embrace the fire without fear, burning to be tempered. 

John transforms by trial. This is a different sort of motion that is no less reckless: letting change run him over, then picking up the pieces. But John is a man _made_ of pieces, stronger at the welds. Hammered. 

The worst part of Sherlock’s loss is the stillness, after. John trembles at stillness and stills when in motion. But Sherlock knew that the trembling was just the tremor of energy held in check. His irresistible force would meet not an immoveable object, but an object to be moved, aimed, fired – a bullet.

John in quiescence is an object in search of a force. Reaction. _Nothing ever happens to me,_ John thinks, falsely.

Now, the stillness is taking on the quality of a held breath before a scream. Something in John stills in recognition. John, too, cannot resist a threshold.

Stepping to his door, hand on the knob, he knows inside that the next force to come, however it should befall him, he will catch it. He will endure it. It will propel him, and he will fly.


End file.
